Nightmares
by GravityWolf
Summary: Elsa has nightmares about the cold building up until it eventually consumes her and kills her. Anna is there to make sure she stops having these nightmares. Elsanna Fluff.


_(Notes: Really crappy sorry, just was bored and wanted to get something done. May devolp into something good, idk?)_

* * *

It was only a week's time before the city of Arandelle began to flourish more than normal – beauty spreading across the land like a wildfire.

Anna particularly liked the violet flowers that bloomed in the courtyard. Once she even grabbed a handful from a pot and ran – carrying it back to her room and putting it in a cup holder outside her window.

"Lovely." The girl nodded at the beautiful plants that seemed to smile in the white beams of moonlight.

Yet again Anna sat awake – thinking about Elsa. Oh, her gorgeous sister Elsa – with flowing white curls in a perfect braid, crystal eyes lined with black mascara and a long flowing dress that showed her hips curves and that happened to be really sexy.

But the thing was that the girl had noticed her sister shying away recently – not like when Elsa did when the two were children –but almost frightened actions and skittering movements. Her eyes would widen and pupils dilate to pinpoints in a sea of bright blue. Her fists would clench and she would bite her upper lip as if to stop from saying something she didn't mean to.

The redhead lay awake in her huge velvet mattress, listening to the stillness of the night and the sound of wind against the windows in her room. Peaceful. Staring at the ceiling all she could think about was her sister – her beautiful, elegant sister who made her heart pound and cheeks flush horribly.

She was in love with Elsa and there was no turning back on that route because she tried and failed spectacularly.

"I," Anna stated to the wind, "Am such an idiot. My sister – it had to be her. I had to fall for her."

The quiet was becoming soothing before a scream echoed from outside her door, down the hallway somewhere and caused the princess to yelp.

Her heart leaped out of her chest when she realized that it sounded like Elsa.

"Elsa?" There was a humming, stuttering noise that filled the air uncomfortably as she opened her door and gazed into the black corridor. The noise coming from the shadows was similar to what the air conditioner sounded like when on the fritz. That meant one thing - Elsa's ice powers were out of control.

The hallway was coated in a sheet of silvery ice and the ceiling was beginning to snow. Clutching her robe tighter than before, the princess made her way, hissing as a bitter chill nipped her toes.

"Cold. Cold. Cold."

The door handle was nearly frozen shut – ice crawling along the metal. Frost lined the windows of her sister's bedroom, swirling into curvy and astounding patterns.

"Elsa?" Her voice echoed in the silent room, and she flinched at the sound of cracking ice and crunching slush beneath her feet. "Elsa?"

On a large, downy and laced Master Bed laid a familiar figure. The Queen was curled to the side, digging into the mattress and glistening claws of hail surrounding her body like a small shield. Her eyebrows were furrowed deeply as if in concentration and her teeth were biting into her fine, kissable lips.

_Very, very kissable lips_, the redhead dreamily thought – but then Anna let that train of thought derail. Off a cliff. Into a volcano.

_No_.

Elsa seemed to shudder in her sleep – was it possible that she could be cold? Anna never considered that. But of course, she was scared – she was having nightmares. The Queen probably had many that would haunt her lovely dreams. Anna lost count of how many sleepless nights she had gone through, those disturbing nights where she blinked awake with a scream of '_I am so sorry'_ in her throat.

"Elsa, please, wake up-"

"Anna." Her sister's tone was soft and she was sobbing. The woman began to shiver worse than before and icy tears rolled down her pale cheeks before freezing midway and melting slowly. The redhead felt her heart tighten at the sad sight.

"No. No!" Elsa's muttering rose to a scream and Anna nearly crashed into the bed-frame, slipping on a patch of ice. The girl hovered over the other and ran a soft hand through her sister's hair.

"Oh, Elsa-"

"God-!" The blonde shot awake and Anna's hand went deathly cold, frostbite taking over her fingers in mere seconds. She resisted the urge to scream at the top of her lungs.

"O-Oh, ow! Elsa, I am trying to help – ow! I can't feel my thumbs-"

"Anna?" Her groggy sister finally seemed to realize someone else was in her bedroom, blurred vision coming to focus on her sibling who was flailing her arms in panic.

"That's me." The redhead nodded, shaking her hand once more and trying to not stare at her bluish fingertips. It wasn't working, and she was about to really lose it by this point.

"Oh my – Oh my god, Anna!" The blonde jolted, trembling like a lost puppy. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." Anna giggled but the laugh died in her throat, so it came out more as a gargling cry, "Fine. Fine. I am great. How about you?"

"Let me see your hands, Anna."

"No, nope! They look great." The icy chill was making her arms go numb and she was ignoring the beat of her heart and the way her breathing was shallower than normal.

"Anna-"

"Elsa!" The girl retorted, before cringing. The blonde glared with the intensity of a leopard on the hunt before something shackled her wrists. Blinking, she noticed a pair of ice cuffs enfolded over her hands and she groaned as her sister pried them forward. "Ah- ow, careful-"

"I can't believe you sometimes." Elsa mutters, and before Anna knows what's happening, Elsa is kissing her hand like a suitor would do at a gala to try and court a woman. Anna nearly dies right there when her face burns.

"W-What did you-"

"An act of love – well, sort of." The Queen smiles up at her, still holding their hands together. The ice cuffs melt instantly and her hands regain color. Flexing each finger twice, the redhead leans down to hug her sibling.

"I came in here to help you, not the other way around."

"Why would I need help?"

"You've been having nightmares, right?"

Elsa hesitates and pulls on a mask of placidness to cover the fear. "No."

"You're a liar."

"Am not."

"Are too."

Anna grabs her sister and hauls her into a hug before the other can rebuke. Her arms lace around her sibling and she delicately noses into the Queen's lanky shoulder. She resists smelling the blonde's pretty hair because that would be just weird. Elsa seems shocked but they don't say anything as Anna stays there the rest of the night or how they sleep side by side and sleep into the late hours of the morning.

They don't say anything.

And that is perfectly fine.


End file.
